


Mata

by neotaru



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Murder, Toxic Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotaru/pseuds/neotaru
Summary: “Chigasaki, sampai kapan mau mengikutiku?”adalah pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Utsuki Chikage pada gundukan tanah merah di taman belakang tertutup semak belukar.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Mata

**Author's Note:**

> posting-silang di [twitter](https://twitter.com/sttscgsk/status/1207227947637075968?s=20) setelah melihat sebuah twit tentang tweetfic yang bisa tiba-tiba hilang.

“Chigasaki, sampai kapan mau mengikutiku?”

adalah pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Utsuki Chikage pada gundukan tanah merah di taman belakang tertutup semak belukar. Orang yang melihat mungkin akan berpikir bahwa pria itu gila, dan mungkin _memang_ gila bila masih merasa keberadaan kekasihnya ada di sekitar.

_“Hubungan April dan Itaru tidak sehat,” ujar December suatu pagi. Tangannya lincah menggosok tepian gelas dari debu, meskipun matanya intens memandang ke arah April. “Suatu saat pasti akan celaka.”_

_“Tahu apa kau memangnya?”_

_“Aku tahu April dan Itaru saat ini sama-sama menderita, itu saja.”_

Mungkin December memang benar, hubungannya dengan Chigasaki tidak pernah sehat. Hubungan mereka berawal dari sebuah malam penuh dosa yang berlanjut pada hubungan tanpa cinta. April mendamba Chigasaki—dan sebaliknya. Tanpa satu sama lain, mereka menderita. (Dan di tengah teriakan menggema, semua tentang cinta terlupakan.)

Teriakan jadi lemparan pecah belah. Dalam satu minggu, ganjil rasanya bila tidak ada yang diperebutkan di antara ia dan Chigasaki. Chigasaki akan protes tentang pekerjaan April, bagaimana ia tidak tahu sedikitpun tentang alasan April pergi. April akan protes tentang Chigasaki yang sering menghabiskan waktu dengan teman bermainnya. Teriakan penuh amarah selalu berujung pada makian dan ancaman. Lalu mereda, berubah menjadi pelukan, kecupan—dan tak lama, Chigasaki mendesah di bawahnya, seperti itu. Tak lama, mereka akan bertengkar lagi. Pecah belah di rumah tinggal mereka terbanting lagi.

Selalu seperti itu.

* * *

April bisa membunuh. Sudah biasa, sudah paham bagian tubuh mana yang bisa menyebabkan kematian lebih cepat, mana yang bisa memperlambat proses kematian. April sudah terlatih dengan berbagai macam cara untuk menghilangkan nyawa seseorang. Cukup satu perintah saja, April akan melakukannya.

_“Kalau begitu kenapa senpai tidak bunuh aku saja?! Aku lelah—_ Senpai _selalu seperti itu!”_

April tidak berpikir jernih saat itu. Chigasaki jauh lebih lemah, tubuhnya ringkih dan jarang digunakan selain untuk bekerja, menekan tombol konsol, dan menghangatkan penisnya. Tentu saja Chigasaki tidak bisa berontak ketika jemari April melingkar erat di lehernya, menekan bagian tertentu yang memotong jalur nafasnya. Yang April lihat saat itu hanya merah. Yang April dengar hanya rusuh darah yang memenuhi telinganya, bukan tangis minta tolong Chigasaki, atau matanya yang berair, berbayang ketakutan, sejengkal menuju kematian.

Ketika April sudah bisa melihat putih sprei kasurnya dan kelabu dinding rumahnya, Chigasaki sudah lewat. Matanya masih membelalak, masih basah pula karena air mata.

( _“Lama-kelamaan kalian akan celaka.”_ )

* * *

Tanah saat itu dingin, hampir beku. Cukup susah bagi April untuk menggali dalam, setidaknya cukup untuk mengubur tubuh manusia. Badan Chigasaki sudah ia tutupi seadanya dengan jaket yang biasa ia kenakan di rumah. Memang bukan proses pemakaman yang layak, tapi April tidak mampu melihat Chigasaki lama-lama.

April menutup lubang lahat Chigasaki dengan tanah merah yang ia gali sebelumnya, sambil menghitung berapa lama tubuh kekasih—dan _korban_ nya—akan habis digerogoti hewan tanah. Mungkin dalam beberapa tahun, Chigasaki hanya tinggal tulang belulang.

Dan saat waktu itu tiba, April berharap Chigasaki mau—dan _sudah_ —memaafkannya.

**Author's Note:**

> mari berteman di [twitter](https://twitter.com/uraohmote)


End file.
